Sinking Death
by LondonGirl101
Summary: My father never came back for me after he had promised. I had waited for him. Prayed for him. Waiting… and waiting. Never coming back for me.


**Sinking Death**

**By: LondonGirl101**

Now this isn't for the movie Titanic. Just my view of what might have happened.

**

* * *

**

April 10, 1912 she took off, - on April 14, 1912 she sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Carrying hundreds of people with her.

That night on the Titanic the most terrible noise that the human beings ever listened to was the cries of hundreds of people fighting and struggling to be kept alive in the icy cold water. Crying for help. A cry that I knew couldn't be answered.

"Lily!"

I heard a frantic voice call out my name. Was it morning already? It had seemed as though I had just closed my eyes.

"Lily!" My fathers voice was more powerful that time and I slowly opened my eyes.

My eyes were blurry at first and all I could see was a rushed movement. But, once my eyes got use to the dark, I saw my dad rushing around the cabin trying to fill his coat with possessions around the cabin.

His coat?

I sat up and my eyes filled with worry. "Dad, why are you wearing your coat? What's wrong?"

There was a sudden jolt and then suddenly it sounded as though the whole ship had groaned in protest at something. I yelped when I slid back into my bed rest.

My dad rushed over to me, holding a yellow rubber lifejacket and my warmest coat. "Lily darling, please put on this lifejacket and your coat. Something's gone wrong." He said his eyes full of worry and concern.

There was a sudden scream and gun shot outside of the cabin making both of us jump and look in the direction it came from. I then just noticed that Dad was dripping sweat. His face was red when his head turned back to mine. He shoved the lifejacket and coat in my arms. "Put it on, _now!_" He instructed.

I put them on without any protest slid on my boots and when he beckoned me over to him while holding the door open, there was no argument.

As we got up on the deck a cold gust of wind brushed up against me and I started to shiver uncontrollably. There was another very loud creaking noise and what was happening suddenly came to me.

"The ship is sinking?" I exclaimed in an unusually high pitched voice.

My dad shook his head and he grabbed me by the hand. "Follow me."

By the time we got on the main deck the noise was unbearably loud with people screaming, kids and mothers crying… I even head over all of the ruckus musicians playing a sad song. It was somewhat morning.

When we got to one of the last lifeboats that I saw, my father knelt down next to me and took my shoulders in his hands and one single tear slid down his face. "Lily, when I put you on that lifeboat, I want you to promise me that you won't be scared. Promise?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir." I replied.

"They're only letting woman and children on bright now because of the short supplies of lifeboats. So I won't be able to go on with you. But, don't worry," He added as my face filled with worry. "I'll be on another one. Okay?"

"Okay." I didn't like disobeying my dad.

One more tear slid down his face before he pulled me into a warm hug.

"Are you sure I have to leave you?" I whispered into his ear.

My dad pulled away only far enough so he could look at me. He kissed the top of my head and I felt his shake. "I'll be with you soon enough. I promise."

There was a sudden whistle sounding and someone called "Bring this one down!"

"Wait! Please, can you put her on too?" Dad asked.

The sailor looked down at me and sighed. "Alright, come here you." He said to me. He grabbed my waist and lifted me onto the extremely crowded lifeboat.

As they lowered the lifeboat, I waved to my dad the whole time tears running down my eyes making him blurry. I waved until I could see him no longer.

The ride down was short, considering how high the water was up to the boat. But because of this, we had to get the lifeboat out of reach very fast or else it would have sucked us underwater with it.

Seeing the Titanic sink was something I will never forget. People jumping off the boat to see if they could somehow save themselves. The terrorizing screams from humans being frozen to death… Not something every eleven year old experiences seeing.

At first the Titanic produced a great light it seemed through the entire Pacific Ocean. They send off on last signal flair, there's a so very loud crack as the ship breaks in half, and then… darkness. As if the whole world had been sent to the bottom of the earth where you could see nothing.

Though even though there was darkness you could still hear the cries of hundreds of people freezing to death, only thinking of a way to save themselves. Not thinking of the people that love them and will never see them again. Tears washing over peoples face, even in the water.

My father never came back for me after he had promised. I had waited for him. Prayed for him. Waiting… and waiting. Never coming back for me.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
